He's Back
by dulce-reinaXjX
Summary: Kenshin is coming back from Iraq. Are he and Kaoru going to be as close as they were before he left? Or is he going to go back to Megumi? AU, OOC, Rated for later chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...just copies of the manga.

A/N: This story is set in Chicago, Illinois; my hometown.

**Kaoru and Misao** are freshmen at Columbia University but they don't live in dorms. They are both 18.

**Megumi** is Kenshin's ex-girlfriend. She still has feelings for Kenshin, but not as strong as before. She goes to Lincoln Medical School.

**Kenshin** is coming back from Iraq. He was in the infantry. Kenshin is 20 and will return to attend UIC. (University of Illinois at Chicago)

ENJOY

Chapter 1: Misao Make-up Power!

Kaoru wakes up to the sound of her cousin blasting Daddy Yankee. She sighs, "I may as well..." Kaoru loses her train of thought when she sees the date: September 18, 2007.

The door to her room opens and her cousin, Chisano, pokes her head through. "Hey! You're awake! What cha want for breakfast lil cuz?" Kaoru shakes her head and says, "Nah, I'm not really hungry. I'll eat later." Chisano sighs, "Fine. Just...make sure you eat, 'kay? I really don't want you getting sick." Kaoru nods, her eyes still transfixed on the calendar. Chisano shakes her head and walks out of the room, muttering in Japanese.

Kaoru walks away from the calendar and grabs her cell phone from it's charger.

Misao, her best friend, picks up her phone.

"Hey Kaoru! What's up?"

Kaoru asks, "Hey Misao, is today the 18th?"

Misao says, "Yes..." then gasps, "OH.MY.GOD! He comes back today doesn't he!"

Kaoru answers, "Yes, he does. Hey Misao?"

"Yeah Kaoru?"  
"What do I wear?"

"Don't worry, I'll be over in 20 minutes!" Misao hangs up and Kaoru flips her phone shut. She lies back on her bed, letting herself slip into the memory of the first time she met Kenshin.

Flashback

It was the week of show. Then sophomores, Kaoru and Misao were backstage putting final touches on the last set piece for the school's production of "Footloose." Misao looks up to see a flash of red on the other side of the stage and points it out to Kaoru. From behind a storage room door appears ,then senior, Kenshin Himura in his JROTC uniform. He crosses the stage and approaches the two younger girls.

"Hey there. My name is Kenshin and I'm wondering if either of you two know where I could find Francisco?"

Kaoru nods and leads him to the workroom. "Hey Cisco! Kenshin's lookin for ya!" She turns to Kenshin, "He should be in there." She then turns to leave but Kenshin places his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't believe I got your name."

Kaoru turns toward him and blushes. "I'm Kaoru. Um...it was nice meeting you. See ya around." She walks back to Misao, still blushing.

End Flashback

Kaoru gets up and begins to make her bed. As she finishes, the doorbell rings. Soon enough, Misao bursts into Kaoru's room and flings her bag onto the freshly made bed.

"Okay Kaoru, sit there." Misao points to Kaoru's vanity. Kaoru silently obeys while rolling her eyes. Misao walks over to Kaoru's closet and begins throwing items onto Kaoru's bed. Misao is also dancing to Maroon 5 and singing. She suddenly stops and turns to Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru are you uh...planning on finally giving it up to Kenshin this time?"

Kaoru blushes and shakes her head. Inwardly, she is screaming, 'YES! oh god, yes!"

Misao looks at her and decides she's lying. Misao shuts Kaoru's closet and walks over to the dresser. She opens a drawer and pulls out a few thongs and a Brazilian tanga. She holds them up high.  
"Yeah Kaoru, and you don't plan to get laid!"

Misao tosses them on the bed along with each undergarment's matching top. She goes back to the bed, grabs her bag and has Kaoru dump it's contents on the vanity table.

Tubes of lipstick, lip gloss, and mascara; bottles of nail polish and hair products; eyeshadows and eyeliners stare up at Kaoru. She turns to Misao, who has already set up five outfits on the bed. "Wow!" Misao looks up to see Kaoru staring at a pink halter top and a black mini-skirt, but that's not what Kaoru is "wow"-ing at. She's seen what goes underneath the clothing. A lacy black strapless bustier and the black lace Brazilian tanga are lying next to it. Misao smiles.

"So is that the one?"

Kaoru nods and says, "Just let me put this hot stuff on! Kenshin won't be able to take his eyes off me...not even for that vixen Megumi."

Misao looks at her watch. "Let's get crackin. You've only got three hours to get ready!"


End file.
